


Devilman: Lineage

by Blaque_Rain998



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaque_Rain998/pseuds/Blaque_Rain998
Summary: Akira Fudo and his friends are reunited with their close childhood friend Ryo Asuka who has returned home from the United States after six years. The friends soon find their lives were about to change forever when Ryo reveals to them the existence of demons.-My retelling/sequel of Devilman. Hope you enjoy!-
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The office was dimly lit, with various photos and documents cluttering the chairs and folding tables; amidst them objects of the occult. Demonic icons, sigils, and books of haunting qualities covered the desk.

The laptop screen lit up a small segment of the darkened room, at it a young man typed as the password prompt appeared. Accepting his response, the screen quickly redirected to a black background with links quickly appearing. He turned on the desk lamp to aid him in finding a portable card scanner, he ran his fingers through his light blonde hair tucking a section behind his ear.

"An e-mail?" He said to himself. 

He clicked the link labled _-RE: To Ryo Asuka-_ Attached to the blank email another link. He sighed as he clicked on the link, pulling up a video which automatically began playing. He observed the time code which revealed the date being September 11th 2001, the time of the terrorist attack on the World Trade center.

The panicked people ran as the chaos ensued, one thing in the amateur footage caught his attention. His eyes focused then quickly he uploaded the media file to a video editor. He pulled up the individual frames as he scanned through them until finding the ninty second mark. He zoomed in on a certain location of the frame, he found a strange feminine figure dressed in black walking the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd.

He then clicked through the frames following it individually, the figure looked to be turning around. He stopped on one last frame which he nervously cleaned up due to the date and quality of the video. She had icy blue hair and an eerie, ever present smile.

"Jenny..." . Said Ryo "What is she up to?"

He quickly logged out of the laptop then pulled out his cell phone. He flipped through his photos until arriving to a picture taken of him, as a child in Japan holding an acceptance letter proudly surrounded by his friends, two girls and a boy. He smiled at the picture as he focused on the boy beside him.

"Akira... I have to make things right..." Ryo said to himself.

Beside the closed laptop was an open sketchbook, on the page a drawing of a winged demon, fur covered his lower half, hair on his brows elongated and took the shape of horns, in the bottom corner of the page his name written clearly as _AMON_ .


	2. Reunion

Sabbath Arc   
Chapter 1: Reunion

The end of another school day at Nakado Academy. Three friends Akira Fudo, Miki Makimura, and Miko Kuroda exit the campus walking together at a quick pace.

"Hey Akira? Were you still considering joining the track team?" Asked Miki as she watched Akira whom seemed to be staring off into the horizon. "Akira? You still there?"

Quickly the young boy snapped out his perpetual trance, hearing Miki's voice more than the question itself.

"Well, I dunno... I'm not really much of an athlete..." He said timidly as he continued to look out at the afternoon sky.

"Hey guys, this is my turn off, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Miko as they paused briefly, Miki hugged her friend tightly before parting.

"Okay, be careful!" Miki gleefully responded.

The two arrived at the Makimura residence after a short time. Both with a feeling of confidence after narrowly avoiding Masa Bokuto and his gang. After changing out of their school uniforms and into more casual attire they would usually start studying, however Akira changed into his pajamas and retreated straight to the guest room which he occupies concerning Miki.

Sometime later, Miki knocked at the guest room door and waited for Akira to respond. Hearing no response, she opened the door just a crack to check on her friend.  
"Akira? Everything ok?" Miki asked before she eased into the room.

"... It's about your parents isn't it? Is that why you've acted so different today?"  
He diverted his gaze from the ceiling to Miki briefly then back to the ceiling.

"Starting to wonder if they forgot about me... It's been two years since they left with the other missionaries..." Akira remarked in forlorn.

"They haven't, they love you Akira... They're doctors so of course they stay busy." Assured Miki as she sat next to her heartbroken friend.

He continued to gaze at his smart phone hoping for a video chat alert, each glance at the screen resulted in disappointment.

"Still... I haven't talked to either of them in over a week.... I just hope they're okay." Akira said anxiously. Miki smiled lightly as she gently stroked Akira's shoulder.

"I'm sure they are..." Miki added, attempting to ease Akira's thoughts.

"Mom has dinner ready, and I'm pretty sure Tare has another drawing he wants you to see."

Akira smiled as he peered into her soulful green eyes, Miki had a gift one many would believe she doesn't realize she had. Akira was one who seen it, being her friend was a great privilege in his own perspective.  
"Okay, I'll be there soon." He replied, a hint of sadness persistently lingering in his voice. Miki understanding in Akira's troubles, nodded with her same warm smile still present on her delicate face.  
"I'll let them know then..." 

After Miki left the room, Akira glances at his phone screen one last time looking at a picture of his parents taken before they left to help with missionaries overseas. He choked back tears as he locked his phone preparing himself emotionally to enjoy dinner with the Makimuras.

The next morning, Akira and Miki sat at their desks to prepare for second period English language class. Akira pulled the textbook and notepad from his bookbag seemingly distracted and tired.

"Akira?" Miki reached out to Akira, concerned for his unusual behavior. "Everything ok?"

Akira flinched as he felt her gently place her hand on his shoulder. "Huh? Y-yeah... Sorry, I haven't slept well lately..." Said Akira as he scrambled for a pencil.  
Suddenly a loud bang errupted from the desk next to his startling him. The friends look to their left to see another classmate.

"Wake up Fudo!" He remarked in a raised voice.

"Dosu Roku! Leave Akira alone!" Miki asserted, quick to defend Akira.

He sat with both legs propped up on the desktop, his lanky legs shown off by black skinny pants a way of discreetly breaking the school's dress code. His defiant smirk emphasized by his noticable underbite.

"Cool your tits Makimura..." He said mockingly. "Maybe it's time for you to trade in boyfriends since Fudo's such an enormous pussy!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" She clumsily rebuttaled as she tried to conceal her flushed cheeks.

Akira turned his head, in hopes of avoiding eye contact with his tormentor. Seeing Akira struggle to defend himself, Miki only felt what could be a mixture of despair and fury as Dosu Roku continued his compelling yet hollow verbal assault on his timid victim despite the classroom filling with students which the delinquent only seen as his audience.

"Getting pissed aren't ya!?! Fudo the fucking freeloader!!" Dosu Roku exclaimed gaining the attention of the other students.

"Kick his ass Fudo!" A tomboyish girl shouted as she stood from her desk.

"Yeah right!, Fudo couldn't even kick my grandma's ass!" A boy scoffed gaining roaring laughter from most of the students present.

Overwhelmed, Akira felt himself reach his breaking point, he felt as though his blood came to a low boil, his hands instinctively balled into fists, he stood from his desk to face his adversary the laughter that once flooded the classroom quickly died down surprising even the boisterous Dosu Roku. He then noticed Akira's eyes had became glassy and amidst the angered expression tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Are you fucking crying!?!" Dosu Roku laughed mockingly. The brief silence was then broken by laughter from the students. Beyond her tolerance for her friend's mistreatment, Miki sprang from her seat and stood between the two boys.

"You know what!?! Yeah! He is crying!" She scolded. "But he's not crying for himself! He's crying for you!"  
Dosu Roku cocked his eybrow in confusion, before she continued, she turned to the rest of the class, a look of disappointment clung to her gentle face.

"He's crying for all of you immature assholes! Because all of you become so blind to your own pain that you resort to hurting others!" She smiled at Akira in reassurement. "To be honest, more of us should try to be more like him... Because he has such a pure heart..."

With the class still silent she sat confidently at her desk facing forward with others following her example, including Akira. However Miki had an observer at the waiting at the entrance.

"Now let's try to act like we're good students because Ms. Asakura should be here soon..." Miki added as she opened her textbook.

"Well, I have you to thank you Ms. Makimura for keeping these 'good students' in line for me." A warm voice rang out from behind her. 

Miki smirked in embarrassment as the teacher in question walked past her, making her way to the desk at the front facing the student's seating.

"Good morning class." She greeted her students kindly as she readied her work space.

"Good morning." They replied in unison.

"Now, before we begin I would like each of you to introduce yourself in English, to show me your progress this semester." Ms. Asakura instructed as she prepared her lesson plan. "We'll begin with the back row."

His eyes still puffy from crying, Akira struggled to focus on the text as the class one by one fulfilled their teacher's request. Miki gazed at him in concern while Dosu Roku scoffed as he rolled his eyes, annoyed with Akira's nature.

"Miss?"  
The receptionist called out to Miko as she waited patiently to hear any updates regarding a potential interview with the globally famous celebrity Yui Richarde whom recently came under fire by tabloids in the United States, United Kingdom, France, and even Japan.

Miko looked directly at the well groomed woman behind the desk as she prepared for possible rejection despite the interview being part of an assignment for class and the single response that would determine a passing grade, or a failing one.

"Mr. Cline will be coming for you soon, and good luck on you first interview." She said with a smile as her and Miko had their attention caught by a tall, burly, but well dressed man approached.  
She looked up at him making eye contact, he smirked as if knowing his presence intimidated the young girl.

"Miki Kuroda?" He asked in a surprising warm tone.  
"Y-yes..." She stammered nervously as she tried to conduct herself appropriately.  
"I'm Rupert Cline, Yui's assistant she's ready for you now."

The two walked down the long hallway, Miko admired the occasional advertising poster with Yui Richarde as it's platinum blonde model, each add tasteful and elegant. Soon the two made it to the celebrity's office. Imediately she heard the sultry voice of the multifaceted thespian.

"I understand, but you need to understand our situation!" She paused to allow the person on the phone to respond glancing up to see Rupert and Miko walk in.

"Listen, I have an appointment... Just get it done!" She asserted as she ended her call.

Quickly she smiled at Miko as she walked toward the two, Miko was soon overwhelmed with excitement for her chance to meet a famous woman which she admired.

"So you must be Ms. Kuroda." Yui smiled as she closed the distance between them.

"Yes! It's a great pleasure to meet you Ms. Richarde!" Miko replied Miko as she bowed out of respect.

"The pleasure is mine, and please call me Yui." Yui added as she walked with Miko over to the conference table.

The school day ends as atypically for Akira and Miki, with Miko interviewing Yui Richarde their usual walking partner won't be joining them. Akira looked over at Miki almost too embarrassed to speak to her for what had transpired during class, he finally worked up the courage to speak to one of his closest friends.

"Miki... Thanks for helping me..." Akira said meekly.  
"No problem, you're like family after all!" She smiled, but knowing well that Akira's nature would always be problematic for him until he takes action against people like Dosu Roku.

"Akira, I know you have it in you to finally tell Dosu Roku off, one day if he does that again... Give him what he deserves... insult him, knock his teeth in, anything!" She gestured a fist fight as a way of encouragement.

"I don't know about that..." He scoffed, disheartening Miki. "I mean he's a part of a gang, there's no telling what they'd try to do outside of school..."  
"You mean Masa Bokuto's gang? They're just a bunch of punks pretending they're like the Yakuza!" Miki exclaimed as she smiled mockingly at Akira's statement.  
"I'm just saying, sometimes you have to pick your battles..." Akira said nervously.

The two walked for a while before they felt the sensation at the back of their minds a warning of someone or something possibly following them. Akira glanced over his shoulder to see what looked like a woman with an oversized head, long icy blue hair partially covering her arms and legs, large eyes with golden irises, and a constant eerie smile. The being's presence instantly plunged Akira into a state of unease.

"Miki, did you see that?" Akira asked quietly.  
"See what?" She answered.   
The two stopped then looked behind, the figure was gone without a trace but both teens were still left with chills that persistently krept up and down their spines. They slowly resumed their walk after taking one last look behind them.  
"I don't see anything... But I do get the feeling that something is following was following us..." Miki added as they walked on.

As they near the neighborhood the Makimura house was, Akira and Miki came up near an alley when three young men surrounded them.  
"Hey there! You guys just passing by?" The shortest of the three cackled as he rattled a bundle of chains.  
"Manjiro..." Akira muttered as the two tried to back away slowly only to bump into the two boys behind them.   
"What's the matter huh? Leaving so soon?" The slender boy remarked threateningly, as the portly boy chortled snidely.  
Soon two others exited the alley then approached the friends one of the teenaged thugs was Dosu Roku who accompanied the gang's leader Masa Bokuto.  
"Fudo and Makimura... Just the little bitches we wanted to see..." Dosu Roku remarked as he reached into his pocket, retrieving a butterfly knife which he opened with surprising grace.  
"So this is the crybaby and his fuck buddy... How nice..." Masa scoffed mockingly. "So why are you two near our turf?"  
"We were walking home... Before you losers got in our way..." Miki quipped easily angering all the gang except their leader.  
"Now now, come on... We're willing to let you both pass..." Said Masa as he tried to calm his group.

"Then let us go, we won't say anything..." Akira said calmly trying hard to convince the gang leader.  
"I said we'd let you go... But we're gonna need something in return..." Masa responded as he looked Miki over from head to toe. With the other five chuckling suggestively with the slender boy reaching over from behind and groping Miki's right breast, quickly angering her.  
"Hey! Fuck off!!" She yelled only causing the group to laugh out loud.  
"What's the matter Makimura? You a prude?" The portly boy asked in a carnal tone.  
"Damn it, just let her go then!" Akira shouted as he felt his anger build again, but fought hard to suppress. "Just beat me up! That should satisfy you!"

"Nah, you ain't worth it... So we'll just have a little fun with her..." Dosu Roku's comment only exasperated Akira's frustration, causing him to shove Dosu Roku forcefully causing him to stumble back slightly.

With Akira's actions the gang fell silent briefly before the delinquents resorted to mocking laughter, and Dosu Roku quick to respond to his frustration.

"You fucked up now you little shit!" Dosu Roku exclaimed as he repeatedly shoved Akira into the portly boy with him shoving Akira back to Dosu Roku, whom prepared his knife to use it against the fearful boy.

"Stop it!! Leave him alone!!!" Miki screamed fearful for her friend's safety. Masa looked on with a straight face and the rest of his gang laughing at Akira's predicament.

With the chaos quickly elevating the teens were unaware of an on looker just across from them. The unknown person reached down and grabbed a handful of lose concrete, before taking aim and hitting the two boys behind Akira and Miki.

"Hey!" The portly boy shouted.

"What the fuck!?!" The slender boy interjected.

Dosu Roku distracted by the wails of his colleagues didn't notice the stranger quickly took aim and thrown another fragment, the velocity great enough to disarm him.

"Fuck!!!" Dosu Roku shouted as he shook his hand, blood trickled from the superficial wound.

Akira and Miki then quickly moved away from the gang as they looked aimlessly for the source of the debris that helped in freeing them from the boorish boys.

"Akira! Miki! You guys look like you could use some help!.." The voice of a young man projected from just beyond another alleyway.

The group looked in the direction the voice projected from to see a young man of his late teens. It was Ryo Asuka, who just returned from America to Japan, he was wearing a light hooded jacket unzipped to reveal a gray and black shirt, and worn styled jeans. His short wavy light blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight. Akira stared hard at him in hopes of solving this feeling of familiarity. He knew both of them by name, but as both tried he was a little too far away to clearly indentify.

As he made his way to Akira and Miki, he removed his red lensed sunglasses to reveal his crystal blue eyes, a light smile then sprawled across his delicate face.

"Thanks for the assist..." Said Akira amazed by the accuracy of the youth.

Akira focussed his sights on the taller teen trying to think of who he was. Soon both noticed the choker around his neck and remembered the crucifix charm belonging to the adoptive mother of their close friend Ryo. Akira and Miki's eyes widened arriving to the same conclusion, they smiled as they moved in closer to him 

"Ryo?... Ryo Asuka?" Miki asked in disbelief. Gaining a smile of relief from Ryo.

"Ryo... It's been a while..." Akira added, holding back his excitement.

"Six years... Yeah, this is long overdue." Ryo replied.

Masa then quickly approached the three friends with his colleagues following closely behind him. Dosu Roku right beside Masa as he withheld his anger. And the other three keeping their distance from their blonde haired adversary.

"So pretty boy... Who the fuck are you?" Masa asked sternly.

Ryo looked over at Masa, an icy glare visible in his eyes causing Masa to freeze where he stood. He had been intimidated by the enigmatic Ryo. Ryo turned to face the gang leader without the smallest flinch, Masa then soon regained his bold facade.

"The leader I presume..." Asked Ryo after looking over Masa.  
"Yeah? So fucking what?" Masa scoffed, resorting to the same intimidation tactic he used against Akira and Miki.   
Ryo swiftly brought his right foot forward one small step, then with his right palm sharply struck Masa across his face pushing his neck length jet black hair away, stunning everyone spectating.

Masa was paralyzed with disbelief of the humiliation he had just suffered, he felt the heat radiating from his cheek then noticed the blood on his fingers from brushing against his own bottom lip.

"Ah shit! Masa's injured!" Manjiro exclaimed as he reached for his chains. Before the others could prepare themselves to join in on the potential fight, Ryo quickly pulled from his jacket an mp7 machine pistol.

He took aim without a word causing the gang to slowly step away, Dosu Roku and Masa held their hands up cueing their adversary of their conceit from their fight.

"Easy man... We're cool..." Masa commented as they further distanced themselves from Ryo.

"Whoah! Wait a minute Ryo, they're done!" Akira said anxiously, defending the ones who threatened Miki and himself.

"I know what I'm doing Akira..." Ryo replied without a crack in his voice. 

They all braced for deafening pops from his firearm the suspense adding duress to the teenagers. Ryo pulled the trigger instead of the boom that they awaited what errupted from the weapon was the sound of a metal gear box grinding. The gang all at once released howls of pain as what felt like hours, ended in mere seconds.

"Wait... What happened?" Miki asked as she looked down to see plastic pellets rolling toward them.

"Fuck! That crazy bastard!!" Dosu Roku muttered as he writhed in pain.

"What the fuck!?! You shot us with an airgun!?!" Masa shouted.

Ryo then returned the gun to his pocket then focused on the five thugs as they slowly began to stand from the ground.

"Why would I waste my real bullets on any of you!?!" Ryo replied with disgust in the gang's behavior. "Now go home!" 

After a brief stare down the gang begrudgingly walked on to nurse their potential welts from the plastic projectiles with Dosu Roku looking over his shoulder with a bitter sneer. With the gang now far enough away, Ryo focused on his friends the intimidating veneer melted away as he faced Akira and Miki.

"You two alright?" Asked Ryo as he pulled his hand from his pocket.

"Yeah, thanks... A pellet gun... You really had me worried..." Akira commented as he vented the collar of his uniform. 

Ryo smirked as his friends sighed in relief, their anxiety melting away slowly the longer they stood with him. Akira gazed over Ryo from head to foot taking in the growth the teen underwent in six years. And with his feminine features, Ryo Asuka had became a beautiful young man.

"You... You look good Ryo..." Akira said as he bashfully looked away his cheeks burning with a blush.

"So do you Akira..." Ryo replied. Quickly the two boys tightly hugged swaying slightly. The opportunity opened itself for Ryo to lightly sniff his dearest friend's silky black hair filling his senses with bliss.

"It's so great that you're back!!! We missed you!!!" Akira said with excitement pounding in his throat.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you!" He replied softly. Soon the two opened their arms to welcome Miki into their embrace feeling the warmth of the long awaited reunion.

"So where's Miko? I'm surprised she's not with you two." Said Ryo after the three break from the tight hug.

"She's interviewing Yui Richarde today... For a class project." Miki said as she looked in the direction of Richarde's company building.

"Really? That's great!" Ryo then looked in the same direction before drifting into thought. "How about we go get her? My car isn't far from here..."

With his statement, Akira and Miki agreed and followed him in the direction he walked, the three joined side by side as their trek began.

(To be continued.)


End file.
